Morgan Enfield
Player: Windy Character Full Name: Ser Morgan Lee Enfield Character In-Game Name: Enfield Nicknames: Cheese, Conductor, Cheese Knight. Associations: House Thelwind, Gilneas, The Alliance Race: Worgen Class: Knight Age: 24 Sex: Male. Hair: Short, and brown. He always, always keeps it short. Eyes: Green. Weight: 147.6 pounds. Height: 6'1 Appearance Usual Garments: Enfield is usually seen in a suit of red, ornamental-looking armor topped with the helm that every guard of House Thelwind uses. It's not just for show. Personality Morgan is not the…brightest light in the sky, to be perfectly honest. He often speaks of cheese, to the utter annoyance of Lord Edwin and Lady Alaine or, well, everyone in general, and often says THE stupidest things of the entire group. However, at times, he shows a great amount of determination, as well as a fierce, almost zealot-like loyalty to House Thelwind, though he is prone to fits of rage, should the Lord or Lady come into danger. You could also expect him not to notice some things implied in conversation, most of the time. He does treat his friends with a bit more consideration, often choosing his words little more carefully in their company. He mostly keeps his thoughts to himself, and rarely, he blurts them aloud. Recently, he's begun to wisen up. History Born to Horault Marcus Enfield and Denare Allihue, Morgan was quite an ordinary child, save for his slight below average intelligence, and passion for cheese, his childhood nigh eventful. His father decided to give him training with the shortsword when he neared fourteen, and Morgan's prowess with it was first observed. Horault, being a family friend, and a guard of the last lord of House Thelwind, Douglass, began to dedicate himself towards forging Morgan into a guard for when his time had come. For four years, Enfield learned the basics and how to utilize other weapons, such as a bastard sword, and a rifle, and by the time he was of age, he was quite the fighter, indeed, not the brightest light in the sky, but sure. It was at this point that Horault retired, and sometime soon, Douglass approached him, and asked him if he wanted to give his son a job as a guard. Horault agreed, and when he spoke to Morgan about it, he said yes to that, and it was around that point where he began primarily utilizing a bastard sword and a rifle. That was how the unintelligent guard was hired. Enfield went about those days, being a loyal guard to Lord Douglass, and throughout Crowley's Rebellion, he remained vigilant. When the Worgen attacked? He fought, and was bitten. Just like everyone else, and he continued fighting, up until he turned. He was eventually captured like the rest, and given the temporary cure for his sanity. Black fur, yellow eyes, tallness, the smell, the canine features, all of these, he initially had a great, great dislike for... Enfield almost immediately sprung over to Tal'doren with the rest of the House he served, and his fellow Gilneans, and took the ritual to bring him balance. He was reunited with the one, and only, Bastard of Thelwind and new head of House Thelwind, Lord Edwin Thelwind, and the Not-Bastard of Thelwind, Lady Alaine Thelwind, and others, such as Benjamin Clayne. Douglass had not made it out alive, and the House was... in shambles, to say the least. Morgan remained and still does, to this day, as loyal as he ever was. The House would slowly rebuild itself, eventually coming into conflict with a rival house, the House of Klydesdale, and as Enfield helped his boss with the threat of the rival house, he slowly began to mature further than he already had, and eventually, he was knighted after 6 years of service to House Thelwind. He carries his title proudly.